


The Curious Case of Toby Smith

by alt_f4_me



Series: story ideas that I might expand on [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Childhood Friends, DreamSMP - Freeform, another world - Freeform, minecraftau, narnia esc kinda thing but w/ minecraft instead, tubbo happends to live in the room that has an exit to the minecraft world that tommy exists in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alt_f4_me/pseuds/alt_f4_me
Summary: AGAIN this is no ship fic, I will strAngle you-(Also, writing isn’t my strong suit so I apologize for any weird pacing, this was practice and I might never expand on it-)His eyes furrowed, Toby could almost swear they could see the gears turning in his head.‘Tu- Tubbo?’Everything came flooding back to them at that one nickname.
Relationships: This is no ship fic I will strAngle you-, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: story ideas that I might expand on [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980187
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	The Curious Case of Toby Smith

~Prologue~

The first time it happened it was easily brushed off as just a kid’s imagination running rampant, imaginary friends and another world all made up to deal w/ the child’s loneliness.  
At the steady insistence of not lying and that it was all real, it quickly grew on their parent’s nerves.  
‘There is no such thing as magic.’  
‘But my close-!’  
‘This Tommy isn’t real-‘  
‘You can’t-!‘  
Until,  
‘You have no friends Toby! You’re too strange and reserved for any of the other children to ever want to play w/ you!’  
‘…’  
This was their parent’s breaking point, they had decided to move, to give their child a fresh start, and didn’t understand why Toby had acted like it was the end of the world.

As the years passed, everything became only a distant memory to them.  
.  
.  
.

W/ a sharp tug they unstuck the door, as it swung open a cloud of dust billowed into their face causing them to cough violently.

Their uncle popped his head through the door, carrying another box, ‘You good?’ After he plopped down the box and dusted off his hands, ‘If you pass away, I’m not going to bring in the rest of your boxes.’  
After taking a deep breath of considerably less dust particle filled air, they let out a chuckle, ‘No need, I think that was the last box anyways.’ Their uncles face brightened, ‘Really? Well then I ought to get going, this house is really stuffy!’ Before exiting all the way out of the doorway, he paused, ‘You better take care now, ok?’ and w/ the tip of an invisible hat he was gone.

Toby slid down the wall, looking around, they noted that there would be a lot of work to do to finish unpacking. W/ a sigh they heaved themselves up and got started.

.  
-  
.

A few hours and a shower later, they triumphantly fell onto their newly set up bed.

As their eyes skimmed around their hard work, they petered to a stop at the closet door in the corner. There was something about it that had been bugging and distracting them the entire time they were unpacking.

It wasn’t a very remarkable door, actually it was rather scuffed up and if you looked closely you could see the faint outlines of the children drawings that weren’t quite scrubbed off from all those years ago.  
Toby had a pretty fond feeling for the particular door, although, they couldn’t quite place why. It had been a while, about ten years in fact, since they had last stepped foot in this house.

Standing up and slowly making their way to the corner, they observed the door that had given them trouble opening earlier. Reaching out their hand, they let a childish giddiness rush through them as they open the door w/ a familiar ease.  
Looking back, they reassured themselves that they had plenty of time before anyone got back. W/ what seemed to be muscle memory, they closed the door behind themselves and leaned forwards against the closet wall and closed their eyes.  
All of a sudden, everything lurched forward and they found themselves tumbling through another door and landed on their back w/ an ‘ommph-’  
‘What the fu-!‘

Groaning, they pushed themselves into a sitting position. They looked up to see some slightly familiar looking blond, blue-eyed teen staring right back at them, eyes wide.

His eyes furrowed, Toby could almost swear they could see the gears turning in his head.

‘Tu- Tubbo?’

Everything came flooding back to them at that one nickname.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea existed in my head rent free for a while, so now it will stay in yours-   
> (oneshot?[mayyybe??{really don't know though, not really good w/ commiting to a project}])
> 
> Decided to try something new, I art on my instagram and I've had way more practice at that if you wanna check it out: https://www.instagram.com/alt_f4_me/


End file.
